Follow
by fiction-net
Summary: Done for a challenge. Gryffindor's Entry


Draco and Harry shared the same scowl as they moved about 5 feet apart. The couldn't beleive they'd been pared together to practice the friendship charm.  
  
"Who's going to go first?" Harry asked.  
  
"I am." Draco said.  
  
"But I wanted to." Harry said. "Oh well. Whoever goes first goes first." He said. Draco nodded, as they pulled out their wands. "One, Two, Three-"  
  
[i]"Amicitia!" They both yelled, trying to go first, which their proffessor had forgot to mention they weren't supposed to do, right about the same time when an odd sensation came over their bodies." A blue light engulfed them completely. Harry tried to shield his eyes from the intense light with his arm, but found that it seemed to come from everywhere. It was all around them.  
  
Then, it faded.  
  
A strange sensation came over him, and he felt... distanced from himself, somehow.  
  
Then, the blue light faded, slowly. Only small flecks of blue now passed over his eyes from time to time.  
  
"What happened?" he heard a strangely familiar voice say. Harry looked across at what he thought would be Draco but all he found was the biggest shock of his life, bigger than becoming a wizard. He saw his own body.  
  
He glance down at 'his' body and noticed that strangely that the Slytherin Snake had somehow found its way onto his robes.  
  
"What happened?" 'He' or the person who was in his body said.  
  
"I don't know" Harry said but immediately slapped his hands over his mouth, he had sounded like Draco.  
  
"What are you doing in my body?" Harry's body walked over. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. This unexpected change obviously hadn't changed Malfoy in anything else than looks.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," he answered tartly. "And perhaps suggest that we try get back into ourselves, and then promise not to do it ever again?" "I think it's a little late for that Harry" Draco said. "And that sounds so weird when you look like me."  
  
Harry turned away, he couldnt bare the fact that the devil's son had just entered his body and that he was now inside the devil son's body. He ran his hand through his hair then looked at it. it was covered in thick heavy gooe.  
  
"what is this?" he held his hand out to his own body.  
  
"Hair gel, you might want to try some on this birds nest of yours" he put 'his' hand on 'his' head.  
  
"Whatever, so what do you suggest we do now?"  
  
"Why are you asking me?" Draco shot at Harry.  
  
"Because you always like to take control."  
  
"Says the world biggest show-off."  
  
"Do you want to start something Malfoy?" Harry advance forward pulling out 'Draco's wand.  
  
He looked down at it in surprise then remembered their problem.  
  
"Potter, put that away, I shall not go firing spells at my own body." Harry reached up to draw a hand through his hair again, before he remembered what would happen if he did.  
  
"We face a slight problem there," he admitted. "We will have to be civiliced towards each other till this is over, or else we'll have to curse our own bodies."  
  
Draco nodded pensively. "Do you think we should tell Professor Flitwick about this?"  
  
Harry thought about that for a bit. "What do you think will happen then?" One part of him was rather surprised that he managed to speak relatively peacefully with the Blonde, Intolerant Jerk "I dont know, but I wouldn't want to risk it" Draco said trying to flatten down Harry's hair.  
  
"Yeah you've got a point. We'll just have to find the cure ourselves, do you think we should ask Hermione?"  
  
"Granger? I don't think so, no-one can know about this Potter."  
  
"But I tell Ron and Hermione everything."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. 'Of all the people in the world, I had to switch bodies with malfoy.' Harry sighed. "Stop trying to flatten down your- er, my hair, Malfoy," he said irritably. "It won't work anyway."  
  
Just then, the bell went, signalling the end of the class.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "We have to go to the library to find a way to get out of this, Potter."  
  
He seemed to understand that they actually had to co-operate.  
  
Harry grimaced, not liking the idea of spending any time at all with Malfoy, but he didn't seem to have any choice.  
  
As they headed out of the class-room, he whispered: "Try to get away from Ron and Hermione as quickly as possible, and don't talk to much, if you want to keep this a secret. Hermione'll understand right away then." Draco nodded, rolling his eyes, "I know, Potter. Don't take me for some stupid git like that Weasley friend of yours."  
  
"Hey! Watch what you say about my friends!" Harry snapped, barely resisting the urge to reach for his wand. This 'getting along with Malfoy' thing was harder then he thought it would be, even if it was only temporary. He even found himself listing all the hexes he knew in his head, trying to find one that would hurt Malfoy without having any perminent damage on his own body, but came out blank. 'I can say whatever I want about your friends.' Draco snapped in reply. 'After all...' and here a sly grin came over his face, 'You can't do anything to me. Wouldn't want to hurt your own body. Let me think... what to say...'  
  
Harry glared, folding his arms. 'Shut up, Malfoy. If you dare say anything...'  
  
The Slytherin smirked. 'Weasley,' he began, 'is an utterly braindead idiot. A cockroach has more functioning brain cells. And a nicer home, unless its one of the hoards of them that inhabit his hovel...'  
  
'Shut the hell up, Malfoy.' Harry said, his voice dangerous.  
  
'Now Granger,' Malfoy continued, grinning maliciously, 'I'll grant has some intelligence. but then, so do dogs, you know? And really, a filthy Mudblood is no better than one...'  
  
Harry snapped, whirling round, drabbing Malfoy by the neck and pinning him against the wall. 'Take that back.' he hissed.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, unfazed. 'How sweet. Potter has a crush on the Mudblood.' Harry's glare intensified and he took out his wand. Who cared what happened to his body? It would be worth it to teach this guy a lesson.  
  
Just then footsteps caught his attention and he pulled away, but knew Snape, as that was who was coming down the hallway, had seen him. He grit his teeth, awaiting the punishment, but to his surprise, Snape turned to Draco.  
  
"Potter! What did you do to provoke Malfoy?"  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. Had he and Draco been in their proper bodies, he was sure he would have gotten a detention for harassing Malfoy like that. He quickly came to his senses, however, and tried to imitate the grin Malfoy would have in this situation. It wouldn't do for Snape to see his shock and figure out everything... Draco scowled down at Harry, who released him and stood behind Snape, he suddenly realised why Draco always had a smile on his face at this point, seeing your enemy getting punished did bring an unusual happiness over you.  
  
"Nothing" Draco said furiously.  
  
"Don't use that tone with me potter" Snape said just as angry.  
  
Draco's anger faded, Harry knew he had only just realised that he was still in Harry's body.  
  
"Well what did you do Potter?" Snape turned to Harry. "if he wont say then maybe you could clear things up Draco."  
  
Harry's smile grew. "He was saying bad things about you sir" Harry said.  
  
A smile grew across Snape's face and he turned back to Draco. Harry seemed shocked at how much he had acted like Draco.  
  
"is this true Potter?" Snape was almost spitting on Draco he was so close.  
  
Harry stuck his finger up at Snape's back and pretened to mock him from behind.  
  
Draco scowled at him.  
  
"Answer me potter" Snape was furious again. Draco said nothing. "Fine, detention Potter, I'll see you tonight."  
  
Snape swept down the corridor and out of sight.  
  
Draco turned to Harry, he was furious.  
  
"Look at what you've done, I never get detention."  
  
"yeah well welcome to my world" Harry said and he began to walk off. They hadn't noticed that the whole class had already gone down to lunch.  
  
Draco caught up with Harry. "Fine, well Potter, we need to make a truce" he held out his hand.  
  
Harry looked almost disgusted. "With you, after you just insulted my friends."  
  
"Look if you want your body back you'll have to co-operate" Harry looked down at 'Draco's' outtretched hand.  
  
"Fine" He shook it.  
  
"Well to the library, Potter" Draco began to lead the way.  
  
"Wait there's another thing. We need to start calling eachother by our own last names, Snape almost caught us and if anyone else does it's going to look suspicious, ok Potter" Harry said to his own body. It felt rather strange but it's what they had to do. 'I'm not calling you Malfoy.' Draco promptly refused. 'It would be a slur on the name.'  
  
'Look, Mal... Potter.' Harry replied, almost tripping on the name, 'if we're going to stop anyone finding out we need to do this properly.'  
  
'I'm still not calling a halfblood by my last name.' Draco replied. 'It's a disgrace. If any halfbloods or Squibs got born in our family they're disowned, along with the mother. In the old days they were left on a mountain to freeze. And I think a few of the mothers were sold into slavery.'  
  
Harry gave Draco a very wierd look. 'Did anyone ever tell you your family is utterly insane?'  
  
'We don't do that now, of course.' Draco replied idly. 'Just disown them.'  
  
Harry sighed. 'Look, just call me Malfoy. I hate it as much as you do but it can't be helped.'  
  
'How about I just don't call you by name?' Draco replied. 'That good enough for you?'  
  
'Fine.' Harry replied, attempting not to lose his temper as they rounded the last corner and reached the library. 'Lets just find the cure and fix this mess.' 'Damn,' said Draco pulling Harry behind a bookshelf. 'There's Granger. Why does that mudblood have to be in the library all the time?' Harry's eyes flashed over Draco, who fell silent as if almost scared of Harry.  
  
"Don't call her that" Harry said out the corner of his mouth.  
  
They were staring at eachother when Hermione spotted them and came over. She stood next to Draco and glared at Harry.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" She spat at him.  
  
Harry was taken aback but then realised he wasn;t Harry to her but instead he was her sworn enemy.  
  
He turned his surprised look into a deep scowl but didnt hold it on her for long as it was too hard. He brung his gaze up to Draco, who was much easier to scowl at.  
  
"Nothing to do with you" Harry said in Draco's usual cool voice. He moved away but snapped, as soon as he was out of sight, behind a bookcase and waited to Draco to follow. 


End file.
